


seize

by chouhimes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouhimes/pseuds/chouhimes
Summary: “so i’ve noticed,” you take a purposeful step in his direction, holding the panties pinched between two fingers, “that you have something of mine here. and i know for a fact i myself did not leave it.”
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	seize

“did you remember to grab the snacks i texted you about?” you call out, lazily sifting through the pile of dvds you snagged for tonight’s marathon. a low, poorly muffled curse causes you to huff quiet laughter to yourself.

“of-- of course i did! who do ya take me for, huh?!” you know if you turn around you’ll see mammon’s face flushed in embarrassment at the gentle reminder and decide to spare him, keeping your eyes on your own task. “a-anyway, i’m headed out for a sec...and just so we’re clear, i am  _ not  _ going to the kitchen ‘cause i forgot to get those snacks! that’s not it at all, got it? i have other important business to take care of!” 

“oh, i’m sure you do,” you play along, “just don’t take too long ‘cause i’m starting the first movie in five minutes with or without you.”

“ _ hey _ ! who do you think you’re talkin’ to! this is my room!” his indignant complaint is ignored in favor of popping the dvd into the player, and eventually his grumbling fades as he runs out for his not kitchen related business. 

with the dvd ready for you to hit play and mammon running out (to grab your refreshments), you focus on getting comfortable for a long night of binging. your first man always keeps his room at a frosty temperature (he says it’s to keep his precious car from rusting but you know it’s because it gives him an excuse to snuggle up to you) and one of your favorite fixes is stealing his hoodies. you have your own drawer in his dresser for sleepover necessities, but the empty space within reminds you the hoodie you had in there last is currently abandoned in a corner of your room, waiting to be washed. not a problem. you know where he keeps his others. 

you forget all about the hoodie when you open what should just contain a stash of warm sweatshirts. there was clearly an attempt to hide it, but the resulting stack leaves a sizable portion still peeking out. you think maybe,  _ maybe  _ you’re just imagining things, but when you reach in and pluck it from under the other fabric, nope. this is definitely a pair of underwear.  _ your  _ underwear. one of your favorites, even, thanks to its perfect combination of comfort and aesthetics. a quick glance reassures you it’s clean, at least, but…

“i’m back! and ‘cause  _ the  _ great mammon is feelin’ generous tonight, i even went outta my way to get those snacks you were beggin’ me for!” there’s a great deal of shuffling and crinkling behind you as mammon returns and sets the food out on the coffee table, but you stay where you are, mind still registering what you’re holding. 

“hello? what are you even doin’ over there? get your ass back here so we can--!” 

mammon freezes completely, and you almost wish you had a camera ready to capture the expression of sheer horror and mortification you witness on his face when you finally turn your body towards him. the silence is suffocating, but you let him stew just a little bit longer for the fun of it.

“so i’ve noticed,” you take a purposeful step in his direction, holding the panties pinched between two fingers, “that you have something of mine here. and i know for a fact i myself did not leave it.” 

“i--i can--that’s just--” his voice cracks before giving out. 

“so i’m assuming--and correct me if i’m wrong--that you, my sweet boy, took it upon  _ yourself  _ to acquire these. i don’t blame you. they’re very nice, aren’t they?” you snicker at the way his whole body flinches back when you hold them up. “well, go ahead and tell me what you wanted them for.” 

by now you have him in front of the sofa, and all it takes is a tiny push to get him sprawled out on the cushions. a foot between his spread legs keeps you steady as you lean into his face. he still looks humiliated, but where he was concerningly pale just a minute before, now his expression is beyond blushing. you drop the panties onto his chest and his breath hitches. 

“did i stutter?” you raise an eyebrow at him and he breaks eye contact. 

“c-c’mon, it’s not-- are you--! y-ya left them here a while back and--they’re yours, how should i know?!” his bullshitting is pathetic, but the way he’s practically drooling at you being this close to him is even more so. 

“we both know that isn’t true, but i’ll humor you. let’s say i did leave my underwear behind in your room. why would they be in  _ your  _ drawer? why not simply give them back? why not put them in  _ my  _ drawer, at the very least?” a firm grip on his jaw brings your eyes back together.

“i just wanna know what you did with them, yeah? did you use my panties to jack yourself off? wrap them around your dick and pretend it was me helping you out? did you imagine me in them, stripping down for you? imagine pulling them away from my wet pussy?” you straddle him and grind against him just once. he’s so hard it’s gotta be painful. “or maybe  _ you  _ wanted to wear them? should we go out and get you your own cute panties, have you be my pretty little boy?” 

mammon’s breathing is ragged and his hands are gripping your hips so hard there’s bound to be bruises in a few minutes. he doesn’t answer, but the desperation in his eyes is delicious. 

“i’m not mad you kept them, baby,” you murmur into his ear, nipping at the lobe. “i’m mad you didn’t just come ask me for what you really wanted.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me on tumblr ](https://tercxra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
